Golden Grandpas
Unlock: 1 Million Cookies & 1 HC Looks like a golden grandma with thick glasses. Cost: 1 Million Cookies Stats: Increases golden cookie chances by .02% and time on screen by .3 seconds per unit Upgrades: Golden Goose (5 million) Doubles all boosts. unlocked at 1 unit "We found a golden goose! Well, he is actually 1% yellow so.." Chain Reaction (10 Million) Increases all cookie chains by 1. Unlocked at 5 units. "We just pressed this one yellow button and there were cookies everywhere!" Heavenly Boost (15 Million) Unlocked automatically at 1 unit if you have 100 HC. Doubles all boosts! "I didn't know cookies had wings!" Grandpa (20 Million) Unlocked at 1 unit and 15 grandmas. Increases Frenzy Time by 1 second and Grandma's CpS is doubled. "Everyone's Getting in on the action!" Risk-Or-Reward (30 Million) Unlocked at 25 Units. Every 1 second a Golden Cookie is On screen it will give you 20,000 Cookies additionally to the effects (It gives you the cookies when it's clicked (Plus Modifiers) and an additional 500 cookies each time (ie: 1 sec = 20,000 3 = 61,500 6 = 123,000 etc) Honwever, If a golden cookie isn't clicked when it disappears, 850,000 cookies will be lost. The Bonus will NOT happen with Wrath Cookies however 666 cookies will be lost if you don't click them. However, You only get the cookies when you click the golden cookie, as such if you forget to click it it wont give you the bonus cookies and you will lose 850,000 cookies. Not clicking Judbud cookies will give you an additional +100 cookies lost/gained per .5 seconds when clicked it. (Decreases All Golden Cookies's times on screen by 4 seconds. "GOLDEN SLOT MACHINES!!!" Evolved Cookies (45 Million) Unlocked at 50 Units. Adds new drops. 10% Extermination *Kills all wrinklers on screen* 5% Trolololol *Spawns 9 Wrinklers* 3% Maaaagic! *Spawns both a wrath cookie and a golden cookie* 2% Click Frenzy Prime *CpS stunned for 10 seconds and CpC x1,000 for 10 seconds* 0.000001% Heavenly Reward *Gives 1 Heavenly Chip, But removes 100 Million Cookies.* "Huh?" Cookie Scanner (100 Million) Unlocked at 100 units. Hover over a cookie to see its reward "GENIUS!!!!" Golden Cursor (80 Million) Unlocked at 120 Units and 50 Cursors. Increases size of all special cookies by 50% "TOOBIG4U" MOAR!!! (99 Million) Unlocked at 20 units and 100 golden cookie clicks. TRIPLES all boosts. "MOOOOAR!!!" Legendary Prayers (1 Billion) Requires Research (Comes After Underworld Ovens) and 150 Golden Grandpas Unlocks next 3 toggleable Upgrades. "*insert morse code here*" Golden God (Flat Price of 1 Million) Turns Wrath Cookies into golden cookies "Join the good side, we have cookies! (and gold)" Wrath King (Flat Price of 1 million) Turns Gold cookies into Wrath Cookies "Join the evil side...With your grandma!!" Why? (Flat Price of 1 million) Disables both wrath cookies & golden cookies, but adds 1,000 CpS (Plus 1 for every wrath/gold cookie that would've shown up) "WHY?!?!" Only 1 can be used at once. "Kaching!" (800 Million) Requires 1,000 Golden Cookie Clicks and 120 Golden Grandpas Golden Cookies give an additional 750,000 cookies upon clicking. *However reduces cookie gotten by 777 per second* "HERE COMES THE MONEY!!!!!!!" Golden Switch (2 Billion) Unlocked at 180 units. WRATH!!! (1 Billion) Wrath Cookies stay on screen for TEN more seconds and are 5% bigger *requires 100 wrath cookies clicked* Sacrifice (2 Billion) Allows you to press a gold coin icon to give you 15,000 coins per wrath/golden cookie on screen. (top left) (10 sec cooldown) "NOT THE COOKIES!" Achievements: Jackpot! Get 1 Golden Grandpa Kaching! Get 10 golden grandpas 50-Karat Gold. Get 50 Golden grandpas 100 Miles of gold. Get 100 Golden Grandpas COOKIEZ!! Get 200 golden grandpas. The Golden Age. Get all golden grandpa upgrades. Notes: Wrinklers CAN spawn outside of grandmaaplocaypse from golden cookies. all bonus effects apply to golden cookies & wrath cookies unless marked otherwise. Grandmaaploycapse is not required as both wrath cookies & wrinklers are avaialbe outside of apolcapse. Category:Buildings